One Hand Helping The Other
by Izzyaro
Summary: Mallow takes care of everyone, and she does a great job. Everyone knows that. What she's not so good at is taking care of herself. Fortunately, she has friends who aren't going to stand for that.


**I love Mallow. I haven't been keeping up with the anime, so this is set shortly after the trip to Ultra Space to retrieve Lusamine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day at the Pokémon School.

Well, it was in some respects. Ash was taking notes on regional variation, with frequent breaks to exchange grins with Pikachu at Rotom's expression whenever Lillie beat him to an explanation or example. Kiawe's Marowak had gotten bored of being a model and was trying to pick a fight with Turtonator and Popplio, both of whom had more than enough sense to ignore him. The students were paying as much attention as was possible on a beautiful sunny afternoon.

"Mallow!"

At least, most of them were. Ash looked up with a frown. It wasn't like Mallow to miss a question. He twisted round in his seat in time to see her lift her head from the desk.

"Sorry, Professor," she mumbled. "My head's feeling kind of funny."

Even Ash could see that she didn't look well. Her bronze skin was flushed, and despite the warmth of the day she was shivering. He jumped to his feet. "Mallow, are you sick?"

Mallow blinked blearily at him. "What? No, I...it's just a headache."

"You said that this morning," said Lana. She had got up from her desk too, and was watching Mallow with narrowed eyes. "And now you look even worse."

Mallow opened her mouth, probably to argue, but paused when Steenee patted her knee. The little Grass-type let out a distressed squeak, and Mallow's expression softened. She rubbed at her eyes. "I guess I am feeling a bit funny," she admitted. "Sorry, Professor Kukui."

"Don't worry about it, Mallow," Kukui told her. "I think you should go home though. To rest, not work in the restaurant," he added dryly.

Kiawe snorted, and Ash and Lana exchanged a look. They all knew what Mallow was like. Their friend pouted, but another beseeching look from Steenee had her shoulders slumping. "Thank you, Professor."

She didn't make any move to get up. Ash glanced at Lana again, who nodded, and he darted out the classroom to grab Mallow's bag. By the time he got back, Lana and Lillie were standing on either side of Mallow and talking quietly to her, while Kiawe and Sophocles hovered awkwardly behind them. Ash was on the point of heading over to them when Kukui caught his eye and beckoned him to one side.

"Ash, I'd like you to walk Mallow home," he said quietly. "Make sure she gets back safe, and that her dad knows she's to rest properly."

Ash nodded; he would have offered if he hadn't been asked. He glanced over at his friends, then back up at his mentor. "You're really worried, aren't you, Professor?"

Kukui smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I always worry about you guys. But yes, I want to make sure she's all right today."

"Then you can count on me," Ash promised. "Right, Pikachu?"

His partner leapt onto his shoulder with a bright chirp, and Ash headed over to the girls. "How are you feeling, Mallow?" he asked.

Mallow was now wrapped in a cardigan donated by Lillie, but she managed a weak grin. "I'm okay, really. I just don't think I slept enough last night."

"Or the night before," Lana muttered. "Or the week before that."

Ash blinked at her, then at Mallow, but before he could say anything Mallow shook her head. "That's nothing," she said, frowning at Lana. "You don't need to worry about me."

With that she pushed herself from her chair. She took a single step in Ash's direction, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the ground.

"Mallow!"

Ash lunged forward in time to keep her head from cracking against the desk, and with Lana's help he eased her the rest of the way down. Lillie cried out, then Kukui was there next to them, his face as grim as Ash had ever seen it.

"Kiawe, run and fetch Professor Oak. Lana, pass me something to put under her head." He rested the back of his hand against Mallow's forehead, and his jaw clenched. "Mallow," he called softly, "can you hear me?"

Mallow remained still and silent. Even shaking her shoulder produced no response. Kukui's lips thinned. "Sophocles, call an ambulance."

Despite the warmth of the day, Ash suddenly felt ice cold. He'd been sick a bunch of times, and he'd never needed an ambulance. Kukui glanced up from checking Mallow's pulse just long enough to catch his eye. "I don't think it's too serious," he said. "But she does need treatment quickly. Sophocles?"

Sophocles snapped his mouth shut and ran for his phone, his face very pale and Togedemaru at his heels. Kukui sat back on his heels, his brow furrowed, and Ash took the opportunity to grab Mallow's hand.

"Is she going to be all right?" he demanded. Her skin was as hot as Litten's fur, and Mallow didn't have the excuse of being a Fire-type.

"She'll be fine," said Kukui firmly. "I'm sure she just needs some rest, and maybe some fluids at the hospital." He rose to his feet as Professor Oak entered the room behind Kiawe, but Ash turned out their conversation in favour of studying Mallow. Sophocles had added his jumper to Lillie's, but she was still shivering.

Lillie looked on the verge of tears. "How could this happen? She's always so careful about looking after all of us."

"And that's the problem," said Lana. She was kneeling on Mallow's other side, and while one arm was wrapped around the distraught Steenee, she hadn't let go of Mallow's hand either. "She's so busy looking after us that she doesn't leave any time for herself."

Ash opened his mouth, then frowned. Now that he thought about it, Mallow did spend more time worrying about them than she did doing stuff for herself. Whenever Lillie or Sophocles needed reassurance, or Lana needed grounding, or Ash or Kiawe needed support, Mallow was always there, and that was without even counting everything she did for her dad. Lillie let out a muffled sob, and buried her face in Snowy's fur.

"She will be all right, won't she, Professor?"

Everyone turned to Kukui, who frowned and nodded. "Of course she will," he said. "She'll be back with us in no time."

But Ash hadn't missed the way he had hesitated before speaking, or the anxious look that passed between him and Samson Oak. Kiawe's eyes narrowed, but it was Sophocles who spoke up.

"But it's really not good to have a fever this high, is it? My dad got sick once, and my mom got really worried and took him to the hospital straight away."

Kukui grimaced. "No, it isn't good," he admitted slowly. "But the important thing to remember is that she's going to be fine, just like your dad was. The ambulance is on its way, and as soon as she gets to the hospital the doctors will be able to help her." He looked round at them all. "All right?"

Ash swallowed, and looked back at Mallow's flushed face, his stomach churning. He had never been able to stand seeing his friends in pain, and Mallow was a good friend. She had to get better soon.

"Come on, Mallow," he whispered. "You're gonna be okay."

Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he felt her squeeze his hand. With no idea what else to do, Ash squeezed back as hard as he dared. He didn't let go until the ambulance arrived, when he was gently shunted out the way by two understanding, but unyielding, paramedics. Pikachu scrambled onto his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck in reassurance, and Ash rested a hand in his soft fur and forced himself to breathe. Mallow would be fine.

It still hurt to watch the ambulance doors close. Lana had slipped inside with Steenee and Popplio before anyone could protest, and Ash would have followed if Kukui hadn't grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on, Ash, only one of you can go. You need to give the paramedics room to work."

"But I want to go!" Ash protested.

"Me too!

"And me!"

"We're all going," said Kiawe firmly.

Lillie, who had been hugging Snowy hard enough that the little Vulpix looked as panicked as she did, suddenly brightened. "We can take my car! Professor Kukui, can I call Hobbes, please?"

"Of course, Lillie. Excellent idea." His smile faded. "And I need to call Mallow's father."

Ash thought about how his mom would react if he was in Mallow's place and shuddered. Pikachu squeaked softly in his ear, and Ash desperately tried to think about something else. His Pokémon were fine; Rowlet was snoring in his bag, somehow still asleep despite the commotion, and Litten and Lycanroc had quietly returned themselves while Mallow was being taken away, so there was nothing for Ash to do except sit and wait while Lillie went off to make her phone call.

Sitting and waiting had never appealed to Ash. Neither Sophocles nor Kiawe were in the mood for talking, and Ash couldn't just stay there.

"I'm going to find Lillie," he announced. "She must have called Hobbes by now."

Kiawe nodded and turned his attention back to the still-sniffling Sophocles, and Ash headed out of the classroom towards the office. He hadn't got far though, when Pikachu suddenly tugged on his hat.

"Huh? What is it, buddy?"

Pikachu just pointed, and Ash blinked. "Lillie?"

She was sitting against the wall, legs drawn up to her chest, and jumped as Ash approached. "Ash! I've called Hobbes and he's on his way, he should be here soon-"

"Lillie," Ash interrupted, "are you crying?"

He realised it was a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth. Snowy let out a soft whimper, and Lillie turned away, hurriedly wiping her face. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Ash sat down next to her, and patted her arm. "Me too, but she's gonna be fine. Professor Kukui and Professor Oak said so, and they'd know, right?"

Pikachu squeaked agreement, but even his nuzzling into her side didn't ease Lillie's frown. "I know," she said, with a sniff. "But...oh, Ash, this is all my fault!"

Ash froze. "Your fault? What are you talking about?"

Tears were openly flowing down Lillie's cheeks again. "It's my fault that Mallow hasn't been taking care of herself," she cried. "She's been spending all her time taking care of me!"

"Lillie," Ash tried, but Lillie didn't give him a chance to talk.

"She's been coming over to my place every day, even though they've been extra busy in the restaurant ever since that television show, and she's been making sure that I'm okay with what happened with Mother, and Gladion leaving, and all the Ultra Beasts that might come back, and she's always there whenever I have a bad dream and need to talk, or when Mother goes all distant like she used to, or Gladion doesn't call and I get worried that something's happened-"

"Lillie, stop!"

Lillie froze, and Ash felt like a horrible person for shouting but he could feel her shaking and her face was way too pale and he couldn't let her do this to herself. He shuffled round to kneel in front of her, and looked her straight in the eye.

"None of this is your fault," he insisted. "Mallow wasn't doing anything she didn't want to do. She looks after all of us, you know that. It's not your fault that she got ill."

"But what if it was?" Lillie whispered. "What if she got ill because of what happened in Ultra Space?"

Ash frowned, but Pikachu shook his head and pointed at him and he understood. "But none of us have been ill, right? We were all there, so if there was something, wouldn't it affect all of us?"

Snowy barked encouragingly, and Lilly chewed on her lip for a moment. "I guess," she said slowly. "But I still should have noticed that there was something wrong."

"Lillie, none of us noticed," Ash pointed out. His stomach twisted at the thought, and he had to swallow hard before he could continue, "Maybe we should have, but none of us did. It's not your fault."

Lillie didn't look convinced, but even as Ash was trying to work out what to say next, a firm voice spoke up from behind him, "He's right, Lillie."

Ash jerked back to find Kiawe and Sophocles crouching behind him. Togedemaru ran to Pikachu and Snowy with a miserable squeak, but Kiawe's burning gaze didn't leave Lillie's.

"You can't blame yourself, Lillie. There's going to be enough of that going around, with Lana, and the professors, and..." He broke off abruptly, jaw clenching, before continuing more calmly. "You know as well as I do that Mallow wouldn't want you to feel like this. She's not going to blame you."

Lillie's lip quivered. For a split second Ash was in that moment in a battle where everything was going wrong and he had no idea how to fix it, but then a voice that sounded like a mix of every girl he'd ever travelled with rang in his head and he leaned forward and pulled Lillie into an awkward hug.

"It's okay," he said. "It's all gonna be okay."

Lillie shuddered in his arms, and then she had thrown her arms around his neck and was crying her eyes out. Ash hugged her back as tight as he dared, rocking back slightly as Sophocles also burst into tears and inserted himself into the hug. Ash patted him on the back as best he could, his own eyes stinging fiercely. This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were supposed to be back to normal now that Lusamine was safe.

He tried to say again that Mallow would be fine, but the words stuck in his throat.

There was a soft sigh, than Kiawe's strong arms wrapped around the three of them.

"She'll be fine," he said, and the absolute conviction in his voice was impossible to doubt. "She's strong, and she's getting help. What we need to focus on is how we can help her get better, and how we can make sure that this never happens again."

Ash twisted round to grin at him. "Yeah, you're right!" He gave Lillie and Sophocles a final squeeze and stepped back. "And the best thing we can do now is be at the hospital with her."

Lillie wiped her eyes, and when she looked up her face was set in the same expression it had borne in Ultra Space. "Lets go."

Hobbes was as concerned as they were, and considering how they barely dipped below the speed limit the entire way to the hospital the chauffeur felt the same way. Mallow was a frequent guest in Lillie's household. Ash wasn't complaining; no matter what Kukui and the others said, he wouldn't be happy until he knew Mallow was recovering.

The nurse in charge didn't look particularly pleased to have her emergency department invaded by them, but Ash left Hobbes to deal with that.

"Pikachu, find Mallow!"

Pikachu jumped down to the floor, nose twitching, and raced off past the cubicles. Ash grabbed Lillie's hand. "Come on!"

Lillie didn't need any persuading. She actually ran so fast that neither of them were able to react fast enough when Pikachu suddenly came to an abrupt halt, and the three of them crashed into the side room in a yelling tangle of limbs.

"Ow," Ash groaned. "You okay, Lillie?"

Lillie, however, wasn't even looking at him. "Mallow!"

From the bed, propped up on a couple of pillows, Mallow smiled. "Hi, guys."

"Mallow!" Ash scrambled to his feet and bounded over to her side. "Are you okay?"

She looked better, but then Ash didn't think she could have looked much worse. The sight of the IV line in the back of her hand made him feel slightly queasy, and he forced his eyes to her face. It didn't make him feel much better; her smile was a bit strained, and there were shadows under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before.

"She will be," Lana spoke up, before Mallow could open her mouth. The smaller girl scowled at their friend from her seat next to the bed. "Now that she knows it's not a good idea to skip breakfast when you're not feeling good and haven't been sleeping properly."

Steenee nodded from where she was pressed against Mallow's side. Mallow flushed and ducked her head. "I didn't have time," she mumbled. "It was only this once."

"And then you collapsed," said Lana flatly. "So it had better be."

"She's right," said Kiawe. He and Sophocles had finally caught up, and crowded into the room behind Ash. "You scared us."

Mallow's blush deepened. "Sorry. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Well don't do it again," Ash told her. "We don't want you getting sick, Mallow."

Mallow nodded, but then her eyes drifted past him and she frowned. "Lillie, what's the matter?"

Ash turned to find that Lillie hadn't moved from the door. She looked paler than ever in the stark hospital lighting. Snowy was peering anxiously up at her, and at Mallow's voice she let out a plaintive cry.

"Lillie?" Mallow repeated. She sat up straight, only to groan as the colour abruptly drained from her face. Ash jumped forward, but Lana beat him to it.

"It's okay," she said gently. "Just breathe."

Mallow gave a very small nod, her lips pressed tightly together. Ash hesitated, then grabbed her hand again. Mallow's grip immediately tightened until it was almost painful, but Ash barely noticed.

"I'll get the doctor," said Kiawe, and from the corner of his eye Ash saw him run from the room. Lana was rubbing Mallow's back while keeping a close eye on her drawn face, and with a flash of inspiration Ash grabbed one of the cardboard bowls from the side and shoved it onto Mallow's lap.

"Here ya go. You'll be okay, right?"

Mallow managed a weak smile. "Y-yeah." She clutched the bowl tight, but allowed Ash and Lana to help her back against the pillows. "Guess I tried to move too fast."

"And this is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Ash jumped. The last time Lillie had raised her voice had been in Ultra Space. He'd never dreamed she would ever shout at one of them. But her hands were clenched into fists, and two spots of colour burned bright in her pale cheeks.

"What did you think you were doing?" she demanded. "You're sick! You're in hospital! You're not supposed to still be worrying if I'm all right!"

Mallow looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "But Lillie-"

"No, you need to listen to me-"

"Actually, both of you need to calm down before we get thrown out," said Sophocles loudly. Both Lillie and Mallow froze, and he cast a quick glance at the door before scowling at the two of them. "Lillie, we can't get upset now. My dad needed lots of rest to get better, and I bet Mallow will be the same."

Lillie nodded, her face ashen now, and Sophocles turned to Mallow. "And you did scare us, and we're still scared, so don't tell us not to worry." His eyes were very bright, and he quickly scrubbed his arm over his face before continuing, "You can't do this again, Mallow. When you fainted..." He broke off with a shudder, and bent down to gather Togedemaru into his arms.

Ash coughed and squeezed Mallow's hand. "What we're trying to say is that we're very grateful that you're always looking out for us, but you need to look after yourself too."

Mallow stared at him, then round at the rest of them until finally her gaze came to rest on Lana. The smaller girl said nothing, just took her hand again, but Mallow's shoulders slumped and she let out a long breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Lillie sniffed. "You don't have to be sorry," she said. "Just don't do it again." She stepped up next to Ash, who let go of Mallow's hand so Lillie could take his place. "I'm the one who should be sorry for shouting. I...I was so angry with myself for not realising there was something wrong, and-"

"It's okay," said Mallow gently. "I understand." She gave Lillie a weak smile. "And I should have said something sooner. I didn't mean to worry you. Any of you," she added, glancing round at everyone.

She and Lillie looked at each other for a moment, then there was suddenly tears and hugging and Ash beat a hasty retreat to stand next to Sophocles. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and gave him a questioning look, and Ash could only shrug.

"I guess things are okay now?"

"Mostly," Sophocles agreed. The three girls were talking quietly, all anger forgotten. There were still words to be had, judging by the glint in Lana's eye, and the fact that Lillie still hadn't stopped shaking, but Mallow was smiling and that was good enough for Ash.

Sophocles sniffed loudly, and Ash flung an arm around his shoulders.

"It's all gonna be fine," he murmured. "You'll see."

Sophocles didn't look completely convinced, but at that moment voices sounded behind them, and Ash looked round in time to see Kiawe duck back into the room, Professor Kukui and a young doctor right behind him. The doctor immediately went to Mallow, and despite their protests the kids were shuffled out to wait in the corridor. Kiawe scowled and folded his arms.

"I barely got a chance to see her."

Lillie's face was blotchy with tears, but for the first time in hours she was smiling. "She'll be okay," she said firmly. "You'll see."

"And we'll make sure she stays that way," Lana agreed.

Ash nodded, but before he could say anything a familiar voice echoed down the corridor.

"Where's my daughter? Mallow!"

Ash barely had time to exchange a startled glance with his friends before Abe came hurtling into view. He was still wearing his apron, and his face looked nearly as grey as Mallow's had. His eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Is Mallow here? Is she all right?"

Lana pointed at the door, and he dashed inside without waiting for an answer. Lillie winced at the resulting commotion. "The doctor said that she needed to rest..."

The door had swung shut, but Abe's frantic voice was still clearly audible. Lana's eyes narrowed. She took a step forward, only to stop short when Popplio wrapped a flipper around her ankle. Her stony expression faltered as she looked down at her partner.

"He should know better," she said quietly.

Ash and Kiawe exchanged a look, then Ash moved up to rest a hand on her shoulder. "He needs to see her," he pointed out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kiawe shift to stand between Lana and the door. "I know my mom would, and I bet your parents would too," he added, when Lana still didn't look happy.

Lana's hands clenched into fists. "Mine would have noticed that I was sick."

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it again. He couldn't really argue with that. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wishing Mallow was with them. She always knew how to deal with the scary Lana. Lillie stepped up to Lana's other side.

"He's here now, and Mallow needs him," she said. "That's what's important now." She squeezed Lana's hand. "And I think he'll be blaming himself enough without you."

Lana's scowl faded slightly, and she looked down. "I guess," she mumbled. She sighed, and some of the tension drained from her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. As long as Mallow's okay."

Ash eyed her. He was worried about Mallow, they all were, but something about Lana's reaction, and Abe's, was different. Kiawe glanced at him, and stepped forward. "Is there anything we should know?" he asked.

Lana looked at him, then round at the rest of them. Popplio squeaked softly, and she bent down to scoop the Water-type into her arms. "Her mom was very sick," she said quietly. "Before."

Despite the warmth of the day, Ash suddenly felt very cold. Mallow never spoke of her mother. Lana took a shaky breath, and looked back at him. "I won't let that happen to Mallow."

Ash took a deep breath of his own. Now he got it. Pikachu rubbed against his cheek, and he rested his hand in his partner's fur to steady himself. Lillie's eyes were bright with tears, but she took a step forward to stand next to him. Ash looked at her, and at Kiawe and Sophocles, and turned back to Lana.

"Neither will we."

Mallow was always looking after them. It was time they returned the favour.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
